


Wait just a little longer

by Qitana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagami is the nicest person, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following message on tumblr-Can you write something like middle school aomine meeting his future self and his boyfriend. And he starts asking how did this happen? And kagami thinks that he's too cute for this life. Even cuter than the future aomine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait just a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon message. 
> 
> I need to learn how to write shorter things -.-

Aomine was bored. So bored. 

Everyday was a drag. Basketball was a drag. Other players were a bore. His own teammates irritated him. Practise was a pain and so was Satsuki. It didn't come to him as a surprise that he often found himself sleeping on the roof than being awake and going to class. 

After a particularly deep sleep, Aomine woke up to the rays of the setting sun. He blinked in confusion. Had Satsuki forgotten to wake him up? He shrugged. Doesn't matter, might as well go home. 

As he trudged along, he couldn't help notice certain changes around him. The way home was the same,  
yet it felt different. Thinking he was still half asleep, Aomine continued walking. As he passed by a certain cafe however, he did a double take and abruptly stopped walking. 

Gluing himself to the window he couldn't fathom the sight in front of him. It was him, he was sure of it, sitting in the cafe, smiling a genuine all out grin. The dark skin, blue hair, cocky attitude told him everything he needed to know. There was one major difference though. He looked happy. Aomine couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. 

Sitting across (him?) was a red headed male who looked about the same age as this Aomine in the cafe. His back was to Aomine so he couldn't see his face but his gut told him he was the reason cafe Aomine was smiling. 

They left shortly after and Aomine decided to follow them, and was both confused but excited when they reached a street court. He was yet to catch a glimpse of the red head's face but he had heard his voice and somehow, it sounded like music to his ears. 

He hid in the near by bushes as the two men got hold of a ball and began playing. Aomine finally got a good look at the red head's face and his eyes widened. 

He was extremely attractive but not in the glaringly obvious way. It was beauty in the little things like his weird ass eyebrows, or his flame red hair, or those fierce, ever challenging eyes or that all teeth smile. 

The one-on-one was intense, a game that made Aomine hold his breath at times. The red head was evenly matched with Cafe Aomine and his jump was the definition of insane. But cafe Aomine was just a tiny bit better, winning the game by a narrow margin. 

The court was lit by floodlights and the game came to an end a few minutes later. Just as Aomine was about to leave, pretending like he hadn't been stalking the two people where one of them looked like him, and had a name that sounded too similar to his, he saw something that shocked him beyond belief. 

The cafe Aomine grabbed the red head by the collar and kissed him, intensely, passionately, lovingly. 

The red head responded and pulled back, laughing. He ruffled cafe Aomine's hair and said something to which cafe Aomine grinned harder and kissed him again. 

Aomine hadn't meant to be caught but when you make a sound similar to that of a strangled cat, people tend to notice. 

The two men immediately faced him and frowned. Aomine tried to back away but tripped and landed right on his ass, groaning in pain. 

The two men ran over to him, and peered at him. cafe Aomine simple frowned, the red head looked concerned. 

"Are you ok?" Aomine felt himself almost blush at being directly addressed by the man, someone he found so attractive. Not trusting his words, he simply nodded. 

The red head was staring at him intensely before turning to cafe Aomine. "I don't know why but he resembles you a lot Daiki." 

Aomine immediately blushed when he heard his given name leave the red head's mouth, and it sounded so right. 

"What's your name brat?" Cafe Aomine almost growled. 

"Aomine.. Daiki." 

~~~~

"So you're me from the past?" Cafe Aomine didn't seem impressed, his pinky in his ear. They sat at the table across from each other. The red head whose name was Kagami had insisted they bring the boy home and sort out the situation. 

"Stop being an ass to yourself Daiki! Or are you going to say something like, 'the only one who can be an ass to me is me'?" 

Cafe Aomine growled at the red head and Aomine simply stared in awe. They seemed so domestic together, so happy.

"So," Kagami turned to him, "hungry?" 

Aomine nodded and a plate of food was placed in front of him. He dug in hesitantly and was beyond amazed at how good it tasted. 

"This is awesome! Seriously!"

Kagami laughed, a sound that wrapped around Aomine like a warm hug. "I'm glad. You always liked my cooking but you rarely admitted it." 

"That's stupid." Aomine frowned. "This is amazing. Thank you." 

Kagami walked to his side of the table and sat down, ruffling his hair. "That's sweet of you Daiki, thank you." 

Aomine turned 6 shades of red and bit his lip. Kagami laughed loudly and ruffled his hair some more, an action Aomine found himself liking more and more. "You're insanely cute you know that?" 

Aomine couldn't stop blushing, his heart hammering. Kagami continued to laugh, and ruffled his hair, the warmth of his hand seeping into Aomine.

"Oye!" Cafe Aomine snarled, his eyes narrowed. "Taiga, I'm cuter! Stop touching him." 

Kagami grinned at him cheekily. "I can honestly say he's cuter you know. He's blushed more in the past two minutes than you have ever!" 

"Taiga, kitchen." Cafe Aomine sounded mad and Kagami simply giggled as he was dragged away. He winked over his shoulder at Aomine who felt butterflies in his stomach. 

He decided to eavesdrop because it was, well, himself. 

".... Stop flirting with a 15 year old!"

"I'm not flirting! And it's your past self, you Aho. I'm just showing him some love." 

"No. Love the me now. Besides, you can't be serious about him being cuter?"

"He is. No wait don't get upset. You are a lot of things Daiki, cute isn't one of them. I'd say sexy, ferocious, delicious, -" 

Wet kissing noises filled the kitchen and Aomine walked away quickly. He wanted to give himself some privacy. 

This was getting weird. 

~~~ 

Cafe Aomine had decided to walk Aomine back to school. They walked in silence but cafe Aomine finally decided to speak.

"I remember how I was back in middle school. A dick head. No shits given. I was bored, moody, I had given up." Aomine was shocked at how accurately he was being described. 

Cafe Aomine looked at him and smiled. 

"Just wait. You'll find Kagami. And you'll realise that he's more than just your destined rival. He's your best friend and the love of your life too. Cherish him always. Never let him go. Don't comment on boobs, it makes him insecure. He likes extra marshmallows in his hot coca, and his ears glow red when he lies. He's easy to please. Buy him flowers, and play basketball with him all the time. Do you understand me?" 

Aomine simply nodded, and walked away as soon as they reached Teiko. Too much information, too much.

~~~ 

Satsuki's shaking woke him up. 

"Dai-chan it's so late! Wake up! We gotta go home and I didn't wanna leave without you." 

Aomine was sluggish and he couldn't remember the dream at all. But one thing had changed for the better. 

He was still bored but he had a feeling he wasn't going to feel that way for much longer. 

And why was red suddenly his favourite colour?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr at qitana15!


End file.
